Protecting You
by Blazer12356
Summary: "Well, I was thinking that we could protect All Might from villains while spending time with him. I mean he's done so much for us, that I want to protect him". Izuku shyly said. That one suggestion spiraled into Class 1A's desire to protect their teacher from villains after losing his power, which has created some interesting encounters from the #1 heroes point of view.


Izuku Midoriya sat at the lunch table as his thoughts were spinning after the Kamino Ward incident that happened two days ago. The young hero was still stunned and worried about All Might as the old hero was in grave danger even more now, then when he had One For All. He paused once he heard the table grow quiet as he looked up and panicked a bit when he saw everyone around him staring curiously. "Something wrong, Deku?" Ochako asked beside him as she had a worried gaze looking back. The green haired teen shook his head vigorously in a no fashion while stammering out apologies for bothering everyone with his muttering. The girl smiled as she turned and said, "We heard you mention All Might and something about an idea, if there's any way we can help were open to it!" she cheered as a few nods and voices of approval rose from the other students. Deku was embarrassed, but also felt encouraged by his classmate's openness to his plans. The young hero smiled as he gazed around the table before as he shyly said "Well, I was thinking that we could protect All Might from villains while walking around with him. I mean he's done so much for us, that I want to protect him especially since they'll be bolder in attacking because he's weakened".

The table was quiet for a few seconds till Uraraka jumped from her seat and raising her arm to the air as she cheered "That's an amazing idea, Midoriya!". Kirishima nodded as he stood up and added: "yeah, it's only fair that we return the favor and I'm certain that they won't lay a finger on him with our classmates around". Class 1A then excitedly shared their ideas and options to each other until they practically made a list of "rotations" for each student to participate with there teacher during the school week or weekends. Midoriya was grinning as he chatted with his classmates until Tsu interrupted with "You should probably be the one to bring him the news, he would probably be calmer about the idea if you told him". The class becomes quiet as they looked between the two students when Iida added: "But, we all could help Midoriya talk it out with All Might since this is more of a group effort and we could better explain as a class why we want to do it". Izuku nodded as he could imagine his mentor refusing profusely when he wouldn't want to be a burden to his students every day for his sake.

Ochako nodded as she said, "Iida's right and I really want to see his reaction to our plan". The class nodded and agreed to talk to the hero after school since that would be the best way for everyone to meet with the old man. The bell soon rang as every student got up and walked to class while feeling fired up about being able to protect their teacher, just like how he's done the same for so many people around Japan. As everyone sat down in the classroom, they were buzzing with energy and inspiration as they talked strategies, quirk possibilities and more before Aizawa came into the room to get the day over with. Izuku was distracted by his thoughts a few times as negative possibilities entered his head, "what if we can't protect him?" "Are we overreacting to my suggestion too quickly?' "have we really thought this out?". But, as he looked around the room and seeing how serious his friends were taking his idea, he smiled while feeling reassured by there confidence.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang as the class was finished for the day. Deku let out a sigh of relief as Mina handed the rotation sheet to him and smiled brightly while saying "I'm so excited, I really hope All Might likes our idea". Midoriya gently took the paper, though his hands began shaking a bit from nervousness running through his body and he felt a bit unprepared to speak with his hero on such short notice. He became so lost in his emotions that he didn't notice his classmates were starting again with worried gazes. Bakugou growled as he yelled "Would you just get going and talk with All Might already, Nerd!?" while a few explosions came from his hands in annoyance. Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden loud voice of his friend as he shook his head to stop the negative thoughts from earlier appearing again. Iida turned and reprimanded the hot-headed teen as he said "You don't need to yell Bakugou, we can all hear you loud and clear!" while his hands flung wildly around his body. The angry teen just shrugged as he said: "If I didn't get him moving, we'll never get our answer and besides he was taking to long to react anyway". Tsu nodded in agreement as she walked toward Deku while saying "He is kind of right, we'll never know if we keep overthinking this and it's better to ask now instead of later". Deku smiled as he felt better from the frog girl's words of encouragement as he held the paper tightly in his hands and started walking to his mentor's room in the dorm's. Class 1A happily followed the green haired teen as once they were out of school, they ran to the building to excitedly tell the number one hero the plan.

Midoriya knocked loudly on the door as his classmates surrounded him while they waited for there teacher to answer the door. Toshinori opened the door pretty quickly as he was surprised to see all of his students standing outside of the room before he asked: "Oh good evening everyone, is something wrong?" All of them shook there heads no before Midoryia was not so subtly pushed to talk when he stuttered out "W-we just want to protect you since you've done so much for us and because we wanted to do the same for you". His student handed him the paper as the blonde read it over and stared in disbelief once he was finished.

"Listen, everyone, I'm very touched that you all would do this for me. But I don't want to make this seem like a second job while you're still so young, besides its not the most exciting day hanging out with me". The class became sad as they hadn't expected that reaction from there teacher until Mina piped up with "We could make your day more fun Teacher! I mean we could go to the park, or a carnival, or anything else that sounds exciting to you!" Tsu nodded with an excited smile while she added: "Yeah, we want to spend time with you and I'm sure anything we do together will be a lot of fun whether we fight villains or not". The rest of the class added their support and enthusiasm for a fun day with All Might as the blonde hero grinned while his eye's softened from seeing his student's shared willingness to do more than just protect him.

All Might had a beaming smile on his face as he chuckled and quieted them down by saying "Alright since you're all so enthusiastic about the idea and I'm grateful that you want to protect me". Then he gazed at every student and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by their eagerness and joy at spending time with an old man like himself. "Let's do it, I'm completely on board with your idea" he finished as he laughed when a resounding cheer erupted from the class. Midoriya's eye's shone brighter than a star as he walked forward and hugged his hero happily while he said: " Thanks, All Might, I promise nothing's going to happen to you when we're around!". All the student's rushed forward into a group hug as they were all so excited and happy to spend more time with the number one hero. Toshinori hugged anyone near him as he was hugged tightly, but not enough to hurt as he greatly enjoyed being with his students. The blonde looked down and laughed as he said "I bet that you started this whole thing, right kid?" he teased while ruffling his protégée's hair fondly.

The green haired kid laughed as he blushed, which confirmed his accusations right on the older man's book. "Well, All Might, we came up with this idea to protect you because you mean a lot to us and we wanted to protect you" Izuku said with an embarrassed blush, but his eye's shine determinedly as the blonde hero smiled as he felt warmth rush through his body by how much his student's deeply cared and treasured him. Toshinori hugged the students in his grasp tightly as he said: "Thank you, all of you this means more to me then you'll ever realize". The class hugged him equally as much to show there appreciation and support for the hero, before letting goes to let him breathe. The blonde grinned as he looked down at the sheet and read off the students listed while making plans with each of them eagerly as the warmth from earlier never went away. The old man soon was forced to wave goodbye as it was getting late for his students. Toshinori had written out every plan and idea the kid's had suggested while he himself felt eager to get started with spending time with all of them.

Izuku gave his mentor one last hug before saying merrily "Good night, All Might ill see you tomorrow with Kacchan!" Toshinori smiled as he hugged his protege back happily while saying "Good night my boy, I'm excited to see you both tomorrow" before waving goodbye as the teen closed the dorm door behind him. The blonde grinned when he got ready for bed as he chuckled at the stubbornness of his class while muttering "Darn kids, always so eager to protect everyone huh?'. Then the number one hero crawled into his bed for some sleep since tomorrow will be a busy day, thanks to his students. Midoriya was already in bed as he was super thrilled that his hero had accepted their idea while he can't wait to spend time with him tomorrow. "I'm going to make sure that All Might is safe and happy no matter what happens: he promised himself before falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
